


my love's an iron ball

by Kili_Deadpool



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: AH OT6, Angst, M/M, Multi, OT6, Ryan-centric, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-02 23:19:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4077577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kili_Deadpool/pseuds/Kili_Deadpool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ryan is the iron ball of their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	my love's an iron ball

**Author's Note:**

> This is meant to be kind of typo-y. Based on Heavy In Your Arms by Florence + The Machine. This is my first fanfiction on this website but definitely not my first fanfiction! If you guys like it, I'll make another one maybe?

**my love has concrete feet my loves an iron ball. wrapped around your ankles over the waterfall**

Ryan is the iron ball of their relationship.

he's bringing them down, and one day they'll drown,

he's sure of it because he can already taste the water in the form of drinks that he pukes up when he goes out just to _forget _and how is he supposed to stop his boys from going down when he can't even stop himself .__

he's too heavy and they know it

he can see in their eyes how they _know _he's bringing them to the bottom of the ocean but they're all so perfectly wonderful and wonderfully perfect that they'd never let him drown alone ,or maybe they're just stupid.__

love isn't about sucking the oxygen out of their bodies and forcing them to breathe the water in the form of drunk, mistaken words that his own type of water was forcing out of him like common sentences. the loving words now gone and all that was left was the damn water.

please don't breathe, he thinks. don't breathe my water


End file.
